in_starclan_pawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumbleshine
'''Bumbleshine '''is a soft gray she-cat with darker markings and blue eyes Owned by Foxyrulz Life Kit Not much is known about Bumblekit's parents. She was born along with two sisters, Moonkit and Willowkit. Apprentice She has no known mentor, but has been described as being very close to her two sisters through their apprenticeships. Warrior Bumbleshine was the second of her sisters to receive their warrior name. She received the suffix -shine for her bright mind and caring nature. Around this time, she caught the eye of Bluesnake, She was constantly pitying the hardships that Rowanclan had gone through and tried to keep the peace where she could during the time both clans shared a camp in the aftermath of the dog attack on Rowanclan's camp. She did not take part in the raid on Rowanclan where mostly she-cats were taken. She did make sure that they were being treated fairly behind her leader's back, as it was a dark time for both Rowanclan and Stormclan she-cats alike. She also acted as a bit of a love guru for Flintear, giving him advice in his confusing relationship with the Rowanclan cat known as Icefur. Queen When her sisters left her after the captives escape, Bumbleshine was heartbroken. She'd lost her only family, and she was angry. She soon found herself craving a family of her own, and mated with Waspsting, mistaking him for Brackenstar. Of course, the tom never corrected her and cut off the relationship as soon as he could. Not long after, Bumbleshine gave birth to two kits, Rosekit and Coonkit. She agreed to fight in the War, leaving her two kits in the care of Shine, in the attempt to see her sisters .She primarily fought a apprentice named Silentpaw, but she never harmed the tom during their scuffle. She witnessed Gooseleg attempt to murder Willowcloud and retreated with her clan, though part of her heart wanted to stay with her family. She was devastated to hear of Brackenstar's death. Even though she had no intention of ever telling the kits of their father and his sins, not to mention his many conquests and offspring, she had still given a portion of her heart to the tom and the fact he was gone still hurt her. She became close with Bluesnake during this time, who offered to stand in as another parent role to the two kits. Not long afterwards, Shine was sent out of camp with her kits for causing trouble. She was kind of sad to see her go, but knew the she-cat was in love with the late leader to a dangerous extent. Tragedy struck only a few days after, when Bumbleshine came back from making dirt to find Rosekit gone and a large hole in the back of the nursery. She wailed and mourned her daughter, assumed to be stolen by another cat or a clever fox. She has since become protective over her only remaining kit, constantly hovering over him and going into a panic if he is gone for too long.